Guilty until proven innocent
by SoBeyondTwisted
Summary: Danny's MIA and wanted for the murder of Lacey's Best Friend Regina Crane. Lacey's still dealing with the aftermath of the sex tape. Jo just lost her virginity to Tyler and discovers Rico's feelings for her. Everyone's life has been turned upside down. How will they deal?
1. What the?

** What the...?  
**

"What the….?" Lacey jumped startled, almost spilling her cup of tea on herself

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Lacey was shocked to enter her bedroom and find Danny sitting on her bed. Danny looked at her with frightened eyes. Oh no. She had seen that look before.

"Lacey im in trouble" Lacey sat her cup of tea down on her night stand.

"what happened?" Danny told Lacey how the police found the murder weapon and was looking to arrest him. Lacey immediately thought of the new information she had found out from phoebe about the blackmailee just an hour ago, Danny couldn't be the killer right? Not her Danny, not the Danny that made sweet love to her only a few weeks ago, that Danny was so loving.. so gentle….he wouldn't. But he could, Lacey reminded herself. if he killed before he could kill again "they claim my prints are on the murder weapon" what the...? "but how can your prints be on the weapon, if you didn't kill Regina, Danny?" Lacey said in a accusing tone. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but she needed to know the truth.

"I don't know" Danny said shaking his head in frustration. Lacey remained silent. All signs pointed to Danny being Regina's killer, they had proof for god sakes. When Lacey hadn't answered, Danny looked up at her.

"you believe me right?"

"Danny…" she said while shaking her head in frustration.

"Lacey I swear to god I didn't kill Regina, I don't know how my prints got on the murder weapon but I'm clearly being set up" could Danny be right? could it be possible that someone was framing him? The mysterious woman who was paying Regina off? She had been violent with Regina before, could Regina have threaten to expose whatever secret the mysterious woman had paid her to keep quiet about and in turned snapped and murdered her. Or Could it be that this person has absolutely nothing to do with Regina's murder? Ugh, this was way too confusing, Lacey couldn't process any of it. Danny stood up, and turned facing Lacey, looking her dead in the eyes.

"you have to believe me lace…I would never …." Danny caught himself before he could finish his sentence, was he actually about to say he would never kill anyone?

"im innocent, someone's trying to pin this murder on me" he continued. Lacey sighed.

"Whoever planted that necklace in my locker, also planted my prints on the murder weapon"

"you think its someone from school?"

I don't know but whoever's behind this knows what they're doing" Lacey heard someone coming up the stairs. Her mom, Judy have left to drop clara off at her friends house for a sleepover.

"shit my moms home. Hide." Lacey said in a hushed tone. Danny hurriedly hide in the closet. There was a knock on the door.

"yes?" Lacey yelled.

"can I come in sweetie?" Lacey rolled her eyes.

"sure" Judy entered with a warm smile on her beautiful face. Lacey had to admit her mom was definitely a looker.

"wassup?" Lacey said returning a smile.

"I just want to talk to you. I know we havnt had a chance to discuss the um.. the um..you know..the-"

Lacey mentally winced at her mom awkwardly trying to avoid using the phrase sex tape.

"yeah yeah yeah, I know"she said before the conversation got anymore awkward. Judy sat down next to Lacey.

"how are you sweetie? Is everything okay?"

"I'll live" Lacey said looking down at the quilt she and her granny made together when she was twelve, she wanted to avoid eye contact, maybe her mom would leave and they wouldn't have to discuss the sex tape.

"I know you're a strong girl" Judy said rubbing Lacey's hand. "but I just thought you'd want to talk about it"

"there's nothing to talk about mom, I made a mistake now I have to deal with the consequences"

"baby no ones privacy should ever be invaded like this, do you want to press charges on the pervert who filmed you and Danny?" Lacey had to restrain herself from screaming.

"God no, Mom all that's going to do is bring more attention towards me and Danny. No way."

"well that kid needs to be held responsible.."

" mom promise you wont do anything" Judy sighed "okay, I wont do anything"

"you promise?"

"promise"

"okay" Lacey said satisfied with her moms answer. Judy got up.

"ok, if you need someone to talk to, im here" Lacey stood up and hugged her mom. Judy seemed surprised by the action.

"wow" she said tightening the hug before releasing. "love you" she said before exiting the room.

Lacey smiled. A moment later she opened the door and peeked inside

"you did use a condom right?"

"mom" Lacey yelled, mortified. They were not having this conversation.

"lace?"her mom said in a stern tone, refusing to leave without an answer.

"yes" she screamed. Judy must've been content with the answer because she quickly closed the door.

"ugh" Lacey said thinking about how Danny was in the closet and heard every bit of that conversation. Great. On cue Danny stepped out the closet. She studied his face he looked more worried then he had when he went into hiding. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. Lacey got up and locked her door for extra measure. Her mom would definitely freak if she walked into her room and Danny Desai was sitting on her bed. The same guy on tape deflowering her daughter, the same guy who murdered someone possible two people.

"Lacey I didn't mean to come here and make all my problems yours, I know your still dealing with the tape getting around school and losing all your friends" Danny got up. "I should just turn myself in"

"no" Lacey said a little too quickly surprising her own self. "I mean, you dont have to leave just yet"

Danny smiled that gorgeous smile of his and Lacey wanted to die, she hated they way he made her so confused. She wanted to be done with him, she wanted to not want him. But here he was two feet in front of her and bringing all his Danny drama, she should have been pissed by him turning her life upside down all over again but all she wanted to do in this moment was kiss him. But she couldn't he was a wanted man, a man wanted for murdering her best friend. Of course, she couldn't kiss him, after all that's happened, that was so out of the question. How hard could it be to be alone with Danny desai without tasting his lips again? She knew just how hard that would be as Danny sat back down beside her, he grabbed her hand, and gently stroked it. That action alone made her heart melt "thanks, lace" Danny said, still stroking her hand. Lacey prayed a silent prayer that she would be able to resist the incredibly charismatic and undoubtedly beautiful being that was Danny freaking Desai.

Meanwhile At the Mastersons…

Jo Masterson laid in her small twin size bed twiddling he thumbs, engrossed in deep thought. The only best friend she'd known since Danny and Lacey had abandoned her when they were eleven had just kissed her. what the…? Jo couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened. When had Rico developed feelings for her? the whole Rico situation caused her to re-evaluate the whole Danny situation. This is how Danny feels she thought. She finally got it. she had made Danny just as uncomfortable as Rico had made her. Ugh. And then to make matters worse, she had just lost her virginity to a guy she barley knew. Yeah Tyler was a good guy, but this wasn't the ideal way she imagined losing her virginity . she wanted her first time to be special maybe something involving rose pedels covering the bed, a dimly lit room from an array of wonderfully scented candles. Yeah candles, that was romantic…Jo sighed. The fantasy of how her first time would be was completely shattered by the reality of what just happened between her and Tyler. It was rushed and a little awkward at times, Tyler seem to think it was great but she didn't think so, well some parts of it were okay she guessed. At the time she thought sleeping with Tyler would make her forget about her feelings for Danny. But it hadn't it only made her want him more. she regretted sleeping with Tyler. Well, too bad Jo Masterson, whats done is done, she thought. Her thoughts then went back to the confrontation she had earlier with Danny and Lacey. She wondered what they were doing right now. maybe she had gone a little over board with shaming them, at the time she couldn't help it. she was so hurt that they keep their relationship from her, she thought they were finally rebuilding back the relationship they had as kids. And for this to happen? she felt betrayed. But now…she just felt selfish. She put her feelings above everyone else's, Lacey and Danny were exploited. Lacey was now a social pariah, she had heard through Rico about the defacing of Lacey's locker. Danny. well, Danny had always been a social pariah but such an intimate moment should have never been exploited the way it had, and not to mention he was expelled, god her problems seemed so minor now. the Rico situation had really opened her eyes. She needed to talk to them both, they would all get through this together. Just as Jo picked up her phone to call Danny her dad barged into the room. Jo immediately sat up, something was definitely wrong, she could tell by her dads facial expression.

"Jo, have you heard from Danny?"

"no, why? Whats going on?"

"Jo, we found the murder weapon Danny prints are on them, and he's missing"

"what the…?"


	2. Shit!

**_SHIT!_**

"Jo just text me" Danny said after checking his phone for the hundredth time tonight. His mom had sent him an numerous amount of text messages asking for his where abouts, after he hadn't answered any of her phone calls. And why was he avoiding her phone calls? Oh yeah, because she wanted him to high tail out of Green Grove with her. There was nothing left here for them anymore according to her. that was so far from the truth, Lacey and Jo were the only reasons why he hadn't left town by now. he rather risk being caught and sent to prison then to abandon his friends yet again.

"what?" Lacey said in disbelief. "what she say?"

Danny finally looked up he had been staring at the screen, reading the message over an over.

"she said her dad told her everything. she wants to know were I am"

"Oh god" Lacey said, placing her hand over her forehead

"she says she knows I didn't kill anyone. should I tell her?" he questioned.

"no" Lacey practically screamed out. Thankfully Judy wasn't home, she had a hot date. Those were the exact words she yelled to Lacey before leaving. "Danny it could be a trap"

Danny didn't want to even consider that as a possibility. Jo was the most loyal person he knew. Heck he's known Jo since they were babies, way before he ever met Lacey . they had history. She would never. Right? When he hadn't responded to Lacey, she continued.

"look Danny Jo is furious with us, she hates us" Danny winced at Lacey using the word hate. Yeah, Jo was mad at them. Scratch that furious at them, but there was no way she hated them. Danny shook his head in disagreement. Lacey was wrong, Jo would never set him up, he would bet money on that fact.

"Jo, wouldn't do that to me" Lacey snorted. "really lace?" he said out of frustration. Lacey rolled her eyes before answering.

"Danny I get it, Jo's your best friend you want to think the best of her, but right now she hurting. And sometimes when people are upset they tend to do things out of character" True. Danny had learn that a long time ago. People are capable of anything when they were mad, even murder. Danny shut that thought out of his head. He would not be reminded of that horrible day in which his life changed forever.

"okay" he said with a sigh. Lacey smiled. She was so beautiful. He could barely breathe when those dimples appeared. God, I want her. why cant I have her again? Oh yeah, getting involved with me was a mistake. Isn't that what she said in the school parking lot earlier today, and to her mom just an mere hour ago. Maybe he was a mistake. All he seemed to do was bring drama into her life, ever since that tragic event five years ago. Crap, he said he wasnt going to remind himself of that day. But no matter what his problem was somehow it all come back to that day. He sighed heavily.

"I know, it really sucks to have to keep things from your friends" she said getting up from her bed. She grabbed his plate of half eaten spaghetti and left the room. Danny stared at his phone before picking it up, somewhere safe was the text he sent in response to Jo's. It was the truth he was safe, well at least for now. Lacey entered the room. He looked up she had two towels in her hand, a wash cloth and a larger one.

"you need to shower before my mom gets back, you can spend the night. We'll sort this mess out tomorrow"

"okay" he said getting up off the floor. Danny knees made a popping sound.

"are we getting old Mr. desai?" Lacey Joked. He couldn't help but laugh.

"soap?" he asked after their laughter ceased.

"um…I have some passion fruit body wash in the shower" Danny laughed again. why wasn't he surprised by this?

"should've known lever 2000 was out of the question" Lacey chuckled

"sorry, house full of women" she said with a shrug.

"Its cool, smelling like a fruit is the least of my worries at this point" Danny Joked before leaving the room to shower.

Danny tried to shower as fast as he could, him being caught by Laceys mom was simply out of the question. He needed a place to stay the night before he figured out what his options were tomorrow. Danny lathered up with more body wash, he chuckled looking at the label, mango passion fruit, even worse. He heard the bathroom door open. He stiffened. What the…?

"sorry Danny, I don't mean to disturb you just bringing you some clothes to change into and please hurry it up"

Lacey. oh, thank god. Danny heart beat went back to normal. Danny definitely sped up the showering after that little scare, he didn't even bothered washing his hair, he wet it though, allowing the water from the shower head to pour down his body, the water felt so good, it was extremely hot, just like in juvie, the water at his home never got this hot. He could stay under the shower faucet forever. But he couldn't , he needed to get out right now, Laceys mom would be back any minute now. Danny sighed as he turned off the water. He stepped out the shower dried off his body and changed into the clothes Lacey brought him. A large t-shirt and sweat pants. He wondered who's clothes they were. Please dont be Archie's, Danny thought. He didn't know if could take having to wear archie's clothes, the guy who framed him of poisoning cole essentially getting him kicked off the soccer team and later expelled. But what choice did Danny have in the matter he had no right to be picky given the circumstances.

"About time" Lacey said to Danny once he entered her room.

"was I in there long" he questioned.

"twenty minutes"

"It. felt. So. good" Danny said with slow deliberation. Lacey lifted both eyebrows.

"the water... that is.."

"ugh… yeah, I know what you meant" Danny laughed.

"lock the door Danny"

"right" he locked it then Join her on the bed. "so who clothes are these? He asked tugging on the shirt. Who was he kidding he couldn't wait to ask.

"they were some of my dads clothes he left behind. My mom said she would donate them to goodwill but never got to it"

thank god they weren't Archie's...

"oh" he said trying to sound nonchalant.

"don't tell me you thought they were Archie's?" apparently she could read minds. He laughed out of nervousness.

"I knew they weren't asshole's, Oops, I meant archie's"

Lacey hadn't laughed at his lame attempt of a Joke. Instead she said "archie never spent the night, just so you know, though he wanted to"

Danny felt a twinge of jealousy, he didn't want to hear about archie wanting to spend the night with her. why had she told him that? "im sure he did" Danny said looking awkwardly around the room. Silence.

"you know he admitted to poisoning cole?" Lacey said after a moment

"yep, I caught his slip up at the diner" Danny laughed. . It really wasnt funny. Archie got him expelled. And was part of the main reason his life was such a mess, but better to laugh to keep from crying"what a great guy, you know how to pick em, lace" Lacey laughed one of those fake laughs people do when they're more angry then amused.

"that's funny, but were not going to go there" Lacey said in a serious tone. She looked a little peeved.

"sorry, im an idiot" Danny said trying to undo what he'd done to piss her off, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her, he needed her on his side.

"its okay. And your right, I have _awful_ taste in men" she said in agreement. Ouch. Guess he walked into that one. Before he could respond the door bell rang followed by a loud knock. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Lacey hurriedly ran to the window and peeked out the blinds.

"shit" _shit_ was never good. She slowly turn around to face Danny. "the police are outside" _shit_ was definitely right.

"shit"


	3. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

"Its over, I'm going to jail" Danny said defeated. Lacey peeked out the blinds again, she couldn't see a police car or anything since her window was facing the side of the house, but she could definitely see the flashing lights. She turn facing Danny, The look in his eyes broke her heart. he looked hopeless. His eyes were dead, cold. Lacey wanted to console him, but she couldn't, there was no time for that. The police were at her door, still banging and she needed to be strong for the both of them. He was out of luck. The police were here to arrest him for the murder of her best friend Regina Crane.

"Danny, calm down, look don't turn yourself in yet, let me just see what they want first, just wait here" Lacey said trying to remain calm. there was another knock on the door.

"wait here" Lacey repeated. Danny just nodded. Lacey walked out the room closing the door behind her "coming" Lacey said while rushing down the stairs. she took a deep breathe before opening the door. You can do this, stay calm. She told herself. Here we go. Lacey open the door to find Chief Masterson and a female cop standing before her. at least she assumed she was a cop, she wasn't in uniform she must have been a detective, detectives didnt wear uniforms, right?

"Chief Masterson, wow, what are you doing here?" she manage to get out, she hoped she sounded genuinely surprised by his visit.

"Hello Lacey, this is investigator Rossi" Investigator? Did that mean she was a P.I ?

"Hi" Lacey said extending her hand. Investigator Rossi hesitated before shaking Lacey's hand. Weird.

"Hi" she said with a small smile. It seemed forced. This lady was really giving her the creeps.

"wassup?" Lacey said directing her question to Chief Masterson.

"Lacey, im not going to beat around the bush, we're looking for Danny, have you seen or heard from him?"

"No" Lacey said, shaking her head. " whats going on?"she added, praying they bought it.

"really, you havnt seen him all day?" Investigator Rossi said, unconvinced.

"Well I saw him earlier at the diner, the soccer team hosted a private party were he just showed up uninvited" Lacey rolled her eyes. She tried her best to sound disgusted about Danny crashing the party.

"you took a mighty long time to answer the door" Investigator Rossi pointed out.

"Oh, sorry about that I had my headphones on" Good one, Lacey thought. Investigator Rossi still looked skeptical.

"Okay Lacey, If you hear from Danny at all. Call me" Chief Masterson said pulling out a card from his jacket pocket and handing it to Lacey.

"Will do" Lacey said with a smile, she jam the card in her back pocket. There was an awkward silence

"Okay well goodnight" Chief Masterson said breaking the silence. Lacey nodded. Oh My God. she couldnt believe she pulled it off. Lacey was just about to turn around and close the door when Investigator Rossi said. "Lacey, do you mind if we check inside?"

"Huh?" Lacey said taken by surprised.

"Can we look inside?" Investigator Rossi repeated in a way as if she was talking to someone who was Mentally handicapped.

"Uh, no. he's not here" Lacey said with the same insulting slow deliberation Rossi had done with her . Who did this chick think she was?

"young lady step out of the way" Investigator Rossi said grabbing Lacey's arm

"Excuse you" Lacey said not budging. She wasn't a lawyer or anything but she was pretty sure they needed a warrant before they could come inside and search for Danny. "do you have a warrant? Otherwise your invading my privacy"

"What's going on?" Lacey Mom said, yelling out her car as she pulled up the driveway. Investigator Rossi stepped back, and let go of Lacey's arm, still glaring at her. Judy hurriedly got out her car and approached them.

"what's going on? why were your hands on my daughter?" Judy said directing the question at Investigator Rossi.

"Ma'am your daughters harboring a fugitive" Investigator Rossi said.

"What?" Judy asked, clearly confused. Chief Masterson finally spoke. Lacey almost forgot he was standing there. he had been mighty quiet through out this whole ordeal.

"Lets not get ahead of our selves here" he said to Rossi. "Were looking for Danny Desai" he looked at Judy who was glaring at Rossi.

"And you think he's here?" she said incredulously finally turning to face Chief Masterson.

Rossi gave a cynical laugh "Ma'am your daughter has a sex tape with him, its not that hard to believe" Lacey winced. She would never get over this. That sex tape will be associated with her for the rest of her life.

"How dare you" Judy screamed. Lacey was pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard her. Her mom let out a mouthful of obscenities at Investigator Rossi. Oh My God. Lacey wanted to crawl in a hole and die, everything was so screwed up. Danny was about to be arrested and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her mom was acting like a mad woman, Lacey didn't want her mom to get arrested or anything for disturbing the peace, because lets face it she was extremely loud she could see some of her neighbors turning on lights

"Lacey, go inside" Her mom ordered. You don't have to tell me twice Lacey thought. Oh god, Danny! I have to give him the heads up. Lacey ran upstairs and into her room. She expected to find Danny sitting on the bed but he wasn't. "Danny" she said looking around. "where are you?" she whispered. no response. Before she had a chance to search for him, she heard her mom yell "Lacey?" Oh crap "Danny your right, I think its over" she whispered before walking downstairs. She was surprised to see mom standing alone in the living room. Where were Chief Masterson and Investigator Rossi? Were they gone?

"Mom what happen? they left?"

"Yes, Lacey they had no warrant" Wow. She was sure they would find a way to talk themselves inside. She wanted to jump for joy, and give her mom the biggest hug right now, but she couldn't.

"oh" she said nonchalantly.

"What is going on?" her mom shook her head in frustration "I come home to find some woman grabbing on my daughter yelling nonsense about Danny Desai, and instead of caring about whether what she saying is true or not. All I want to do... is punch her in the freaking face... for putting her hands on you" Lacey laughed it was weird hearing her mom say she wanted to punch someone in the face. she wasn't at all the fighting type.

"its not funny" Judy said giggling.

"I honestly would pay to see you punch her in the face" Lacey said laughing harder then before. Judy joined in the laughter.

"Oh my god Lacey, I was so mad" Judy manage to say in between chuckles."she was such a jerk"

"I know"

"No ones treats my girls like that" Judy said in a more serious tone after their laughter died down. Lacey loved that her mom had her back.

"thank you, mom" Lacey said giving her mom a huge hug "for defending me"

"Of coarse, sweetie" she let go, and stepped back. Judy face turned serious "Is he here?" Lacey was surprised to hear those words come out her moms mouth.

"No" she lied. "why would he be here?"

Judy sighed. "because he's your friend" Judy walked up the stairs. Oh crap. she was definitely headed to Lacey's room, her bedroom was downstairs.

"he's not here mom" Lacey said, trying to sound calm. but Judy didn't stop. Lacey followed close behind her. Judy pushed opened the door to Lacey's room, it appeared to be empty just like it had when Lacey came in minutes ago, Judy looked around even checking under the bed, she searched the entire room. there was only one other place he could be, the closet. Judy looked back at Lacey before walking to the closet. She place he hand on the door knob an turned. Lacey stopped breathing Oh God. Judy yanked open the door. It was empty. Huh? Where the hell was he?


	4. Somewhere safe

**Somewhere Safe**

Jo had been pacing her room back and forth for the past hour since Danny had responded to her text. Somewhere safe is what he replied. That could only mean one thing, he was at their secret hideout, the fort. God she needed to see him to make sure he was safe, she needed to know what his plan was, maybe she could help him. But how was she going to justify leaving the house in the middle of the night it was almost midnight. Nothing she said would fly with her parents, actually all it would do is spark suspicion. Her dad had made it in ten minutes ago, he said they had called off the search for the night and would start back in the morning. God this sucked, Danny was wanted for murder and would be sent back to jail for the rest of his life, not if she had anything to do with it. Danny was innocent she just knew it, someone was framing him, and there was no way she was going to sit around and watch him pay for a murder he didn't commit.

Jo glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it read one thirty-five. Jo climbed out of bed, she position her pillows under the covers to make it seemed like a person was underneath, she had seen this done in a lot of movies, the parents always ended up discovering the pillows but she had no choice, she had to try anyway. Okay time to go. She thought after she was satisfied with the position of the pillows she thought it looked realistic enough, Jo was already dressed, all she had to do was sneak out of the house without getting caught. She thought about climbing out the window but she was too afraid she would fall and break a leg or something, the back door was her best option. Jo walked to the door and slowly open it trying her best not to make any noise. She stepped into the hallway, and looked back at her parents room, the lights were off. Good. they were sleep. Hopefully in deep sleep. Jo tip toed down the hall to the stairs, now for the hard part, actually getting down the stairs without making any noise. Ugh. Maybe she should have just went out the window. Too late now. Jo slowly placed her feet on the first step. It made a creaking sound, she looked back at her parents bed room. Silence. Keep moving she told her self. She made it halfway down the steps before it creaked again. Oh My God. Stupid stairs. Jo surprisingly made it down the rest of the steps without causing any noise. She creep towards the back door, taking light steps, even though she was downstairs she still wants to be as quiet as possible. Once she made it to the back door, she quickly unlocked and opened the door. She stepped out into the back yard and shut the door, as quietly as she could. She used her key to lock up. Jo sprinted across the freshly mowed lawn, it was still damp from the sprinklers. Jo got to the gate and lifted the latch, she pushed it open, and walked out onto the other side locking the gate back up. Jo sprinted across the front yard until she got to the side walk. She could make it to the fort in ten minutes she thought She lived the closest to the fort out of the three of them. No need to rush, the hard part was over. Jo glance back at her house before taking off on her Journey. Danny Desai, here I come.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Danny said sitting up, he had a small fire burning, so he was able the tell that it was her approaching him.

"I snuck out, I needed to see you, to make sure you were all right" Jo sat down beside him. "are you?" she said looking at him. Danny didn't answer. Instead he asked. "how'd you know I was here?"

"you told me" what? When? What was she talking about? Danny was confused. Jo must have read his facial expression. She let out a small laugh. "your text" Danny lifted an eyebrow. "somewhere safe, I figured you meant here"

"oh" Danny said finally getting it, now he could see how she came to that conclusion. When they were kids they would refer to it as their safehaven. It was a place of solace for them. No one but them knew about it, that was comforting.

"so your not mad at me anymore?" he asked, curious. Jo laughed. What was funny?

" I thought about it" she paused for a moment. "as much as you should have told me about Lacey-"

"im sorry about that Jo" Danny said interrupting her.

"Danny let me finish"

"sorry" Danny said, he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

she took a deep breath before continuing, "I really had no right to make you feel bad for not liking me…you know…in that way"Danny waited for her to continue, he didn't want to risk interrupting her again.

"are you going to say something?"

"oh. Sorry I didn't know you were done" Jo laughed

"im done" she said lifting both eyebrows. Danny grabbed hold of Jo's hand. Jo eyes widened. She looked down at his hand and then back up at him. crap. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, he didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but it was too late to take it back.

"Jo, Ive known you for….forever. You're family to me, I could never lose you…..Your my best friend." Jo let go of Danny's hand and hugged him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Danny hugged her back. It was a long embrace. Jo was the one to let go first.

"you're my best friend too, Danny Desai... Always" Danny smiled. He loved Jo, not in the way she wanted but he did love her. she was always there for him, even when everyone else doubted him, she was his rock.

"so what are you going to do?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "my dads said theyre continuing the look for you tomorrow" Great.

"uh, I don't know. I think im out of options, Jo, lets face it I cant hide here forever"

"so what are you saying? Your going to turn yourself in?" Jo said in disbelief. He could tell the thought of him turning himself in was making here upset. She didn't want to lose him again. He felt the same way about her. Being away from her and Lacey would kill him, but what choice did he have?

"I don't know" Danny said again. It was true he didn't know. Being on the run was already tiresome, and this was day one. He didn't know if he could go another day let alone a lifetime. Turning himself in was the easiest thing for him to do at this point. he could do jail again, it wasn't so bad. Who was he kidding being locked up was a nightmare. He'd rather die then go back to that miserable place.

"Jo you should get back" Danny said patting Jo's thigh. She looked shocked. "you don't want your dad unleashing the hounds" Jo redirected her gaze to her shoes.

"I feel like, if I leave you, itll be the last time I see you" Jo was playing with her shoestrings now, a nervous habit

"I wont let that happen" he said, he meant it. she finally looked up at him.

"good, because I don't know if I could lose you again" Danny could see Jo's eyes starting to water. And his heart broke.

"Jo" he said. "your not going to lose me" he said trying to comfort her, it didn't work. Jo burst into tears. He didn't think he'd ever seen Jo really cry before, well except for that one time she broke her arm falling off his trampoline when they were nine.

"please don't cry" he said consoling her he wrapped his arm around her waste, and she buried her head on his chest, still sobbing. "hey" he said pulling away and grabbing her face, looking her in the eyes, he used his thumb to wipe away her tears "what did I say? No crying" she sniffled while nodding her head, she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the remainder of her tears away.

"sorry" she said finally getting herself together. "im not a crier" she continued.

"everyone cries"

"Do you?" she ask with curious eyes. Danny looked down avoiding her piercing blue eyes. "Like I said everyone" Danny hadn't cried in years. He remember crying everyday his first week of being in juvie. He missed his mom and dad of coarse, but it was Jo and Lacey who he missed the most, he couldn't take being away from them, so late at night when all the other boys were asleep he silently cried into his pillow until there were no tears left to cry. He had a hard time adjusting, he was upper middle class, not a care in the world, most of the boys came from nothing, they lived hard lives. And in comes Danny, young, scared and naive, and unable to defend himself, so of coarse he got bullied, he got beat up_ alot_. Eventually he learned to defend himself, he had to he refuse to be anyone's punching bag. Juvie life changed him a lot, he tried to not let people see that side of him. Well maybe except Archie. He hid it well too, he didn't think he saw things the way everyone else did, his view on life was a bit twisted. But prison will do that to you. He didn't think he was the socio everyone dubbed him to be, a psychiatrist once accused him of being a manipulator, but never a sociopath. But he understood why everyone thought he was a socio, but that was something he refused to think about at this moment. Danny was just about to remind Jo to get home when he heard her gasped. He immediately looked up to see what had startled Jo. And there she was all five feet eight inches of Lacey Porter standing in the entrance of the fort.


End file.
